Final Fantasy 2 What really Happened at Sea
by mistress-reebi
Summary: This is my first Fanfic with the non chat script style, it kinda sucks but I tried.
1. Meeting Layla

Final Fantasy II - What Really Happened At Sea Part 1

The clouds blacken as Maria, Guy and Frioniel entered Paloom. Water came rushing out of the sky and lightning lit the sky. A young woman overheard Guy take about going to Deist to discover the Wild Drake and Dragoons. She quickly dashed towards them; she also introduced herself by the name of Layla.

"You wanna go to Deist for free? I have a ship that will take you there!" A young woman said, seductively.

Maria quickly pulled Frioniel aside. "I don't think so, this woman looks like a hooker and we don't have the money to pay for hookers. She also looks like she has crabs, I don't think this hooker will even satisfy you. I'm your real whore!" Maria replied as she ripped off her shirt.

Frioniel blushed. "Um… Maria, do you mind there are children around, we know you're a skank but do you have to do this? What will your dead brother think?"

Guy quickly got out a camera and started taking pictures of Maria. Maria noticed Guy's pervert-ness and slapped him.

"I don't give free shows! My brother is not dead! He is too wimpy to know how to die!" Maria screamed.

Layla glanced at the party. "Are you going to ride on my ship or not?" she hissed.

"Sure thing! We will meet you outside in five min., we just have to get some drugs." Frioniel replied, cheerfully.


	2. Join the Rebels!

The party boarded Layla's ship and was set off for Deist. Just as the storm cleared up Layla and her pirate friends cornered them and raised their daggers.

"Give us your drugs!" exclaimed one of the pirates

"No! We used them all up, why not give us food! We are having the munchies!" Guy yelled, he threw his shoe at Layla.

"Why did you that for? We want your drugs! The Imperial army made ever drug illegal and we can't stand not having drugs!" Layla yelled, she then threw the shoe back at Guy.

"I have a plan, why don't you join the rebels, we are trying the overthrow the government and bring back drugs!" Frioniel suggested.

"And legalizing prostitution!" Maria added.

The Pirates and Layla huddled and had a discussion. After many minutes they broke off the huddle and faced Maria, Guy, and Frioniel.

"Ok, we will join the rebels if you agree that we can have a spandex party tonight!" Layla sighed.

"Sure thing! I just love Spandex Parties!" Frioniel said, merrily.


	3. Spandex Party

That night they had their spandex party. Each one of them were stoned and drunk all at the same time.

"eye c land!" said one of the pirates pointing towards an island.

The Island was out in the middle of no where. It was covered with tall mountains with a large cave on the beach.

"Lit party wit em!" Layla said as she fell the ship and into the warm tropical water.

"Man eye meen chic ovr' bored!" Guys said, happily. He laughed so hard he then fell overboard.

"Eye both man eh chic!" Layla replied, cheerfully. She flashed her last smile and drowned to death.

"Damn me no hook her pour herm-ah-frow-dyt!" Maria said as she took another sip of whiskey.

"U hook ker 4 mee! Me orny!" Frioriel answered. He then passed out on Maria and they both fell off the ship and drowned to death.


	4. Finale

Guy swam to the shore to see this mystery island. When he appeared on the Island he passed out because he used up all of his strength swimming. He then died in his sleep from a wimpy hornet that had attacked him.

Prince Gordon was sailing to Deist because his warriors were too stoned/drunk to even care about their mission. He was curious why they hadn't come back and why the Princess was so obsessed with Frioniel and not him that he had to go to Deist to find them. He came across the Mystery Island out in the middle of the sea and saw Guy lying in a pool of his blood. He quickly glanced out to sea and found the corpses of Maria, Frioniel, Layla, and some pirates that no one cares about. He got out his phoenix downs and resurrected everyone except Frioniel because he was jealous and also Layla's pirates because no one gives a shit about them.

"What monster slayed you guys?" Gordon questioned, fiercely.

"Ow mee head! Don't talk so loud" Guy replied having a hand on his forehead.

"I think I have Herpes!" Maria responded. "Where is Frioniel? We were going to make-out!"

"So you aren't the legendary light warriors! You guys only joined our army to get free booze! How dare you all!" Gordon hissed; he boarded his ship, stole all their stuff and left them on the Island.

"Wrong game Mow- fow!" Layla screamed.

They all realized that no one cared about them so they all got drunk and wasted and partied on the Island then died. The Princess came to the Island after hearing Frioniel was on it but realized he was dead because he wasn't brought back to life. She revealed that she wasn't the real Princess and re-joined the Imperial Army. She slept with the Emperor and had AIDS then died. Gordon who was in love with his dead brother married Leon, Marias' brother and bared his children because he is actually was a chick. They lived happily ever after then died.

The End!


End file.
